Deception
by RpFaith2004
Summary: Another story of lies and deception. My own little twist to what happend after Syd, blew up Sl27. Enjoy.


Disclaimer : blah blah blah don't own it blah blah blah belongs to creators blah

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X Chapter 1

How could Sydney have done this? Despite his best efforts at trying to convince his daughter that he is the only one she can trust, Mr. Parker knows that a part of her trusts the pychiatrist. Look where that trust has gotten her. In an effort to save a boy from Raines, Sydney blew up SL-27 with himself, Jarod, Miss Parker and her father, Raines, and some sweepers still down there. A majority of the people down there escaped harm thanks to some remaining bariers.

Unfortuantly, the barriers weren't enough to protect Miss Parker from serious injury. The force of the explosion had sent her hurtling into one of the steel walls. The infirmary had stopped all internal bleeding, but were unable to help any head trauma that she had sustained. So now, here she lies trapped in her mine, unable to respond to the world that lies around her. Not even able to respond to her father's voice.

"Mr. Parker, you're daughter isn't responding to any of the treatments that we have tried. The possibility of her coming out of her coma any time soon isn't good."

"Are you telling me that with all the doctors that we have, no one can find a way to bring my angel out of her coma!" Growling in uncontrolled rage, Mr. Parker stands from where he has been sitting by his daughter's side.

"We're trying out best, Sir." Meakly, the young doctor tires to keep from fidgetting.

"Apparently not, if my daughter is still in a coma!"

Just then the door to the infirmary opens and a somber Mr. Lyle steps in, possibly saving the doctor's life. Seeing the opportunity at hand, the doctor quickly exits, leaving Mr. Parker with his new found son. Only recently had the aging mane come to find that he had a son. Of course, he didn't tell his daughter that he had found his son and her twin. Some things are better left unknown for the time being. Besides, it's not like she won't find out on her own. After all, she is a Parker, and you can never keep anything hidden from a Parker. At least not indefinitely.

"I see nothing has changed."

"No, but she'll pull through. She's a Parker, strong. She won't let this keep her down."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Congradulations, Sydney." Turning in the direction of the wheezing voice, Sydney picture Raines standing there in his mind.

Miss Parker is not the only one that has sustained injuries from the explosion. Raines' sweeper had been the only casualty, Raines was lucky enough to only receive a few bruises, Sydney had lost his eyesight, and Mr. Parker had received a few burns to his hands. Jarod, being the genius that he is, had found a way to escape unharmed. But of course, Sydney knows nothing of anybody's condition other than his own.

Just hours after the explosion, the Belgium man had been dug out of the debree and placed in a holding cell near the infirmary. Since arriving, not a singly soul has come to see him, until now. A posionus snake would be more welcome than Raines, but unfortunately, Sydney has no say so in who he shall be visited by. Maybe Raines will shed some light on what's happening outside of his prison.

"For?"

"You saved the boy, but at Miss Parker's expense. I wonder what Catherine would say if she knew what you did to her daughter. Needless to say, Mr. Parker is furious."

"What are you talking about, Raines?"

"Your explosion almost killed Miss Parker. Right now, she's lying in a coma, waiting to die from her injuries. You seem to have a record or putting the people you care about in comas." Growling in rage, Sydney charges at Raines only to be stopped by two sweepers.

"You bastard!"

"Prepare him to be re-educated"  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Scowling, Lyle enters his new office at the Centre. How can his father adore her so much? In the time that she has spent chasing Jarod,

she has gone against their father more than once. Is it because she's an exact replica of Mr. Parker's late wife and their mother? Or does, a man who

care about nothing but power, actually care for his daughter?

"That's okay, Sis. Because in the end, I'll be by his side running the Centre." With a satisfied smile, Mr. Lyle begins preparing for today's agenda.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X X X X 


End file.
